Becky Rebane 'Lupin' the Fennec Fox
Becky the Fennec Fox is an anthropomorphic fox, a fan character created by http://littleaipomgirl.deviantart.com/. Her birthday is the same as the creator's, May 3rd 1997, and her debut was January 30th 2010. Becky is based around her creator and creator's intrests. She currently lives in her own yellow house, across the street from her parent's house in River Rising Town. Her nickname can also be used as a codename, and it was given to her because her favourite flowers are Lupins. Background When Becky and her family were warped to Earth by Sonic, they landed in Spain. It was here Becky was born, making her Spanish, not Mobian. The family surname is Rebane-Rybak. Her parents are Johan and Suzanne, while her brother is called Shamus. Becky grew up around the borders of France and Spain and with eventually settling over in Madrid, at the age of 7 joined a pick-pocket and thieving gang. She knew that from a very young age she wanted to be a thief so that's what she set out to be, but not for the wrong reasons; She didn't WANT to get in trouble with the law. Abilities She has a very small frame, and is often mocked for it but is compensated as she can break through enemy lines through ways others would not be able to do. She enjoys stalking and picking pockets of other people. She has lots of agility meaning she is extremely fast and can move quietly, and has a host of other talents such as breaking into houses, climbing poles, swinging wires, climbing walls, can hide well in small places, and jump through windows. She has learnt the martial art of Karate, and is a skilled brown belt, which allows her to knock out enemies with ease. She may not have the best physical strength, however she tries to find ways around it like using technique and creativeness in sticky situations. Her weapon of choice is some piano wire giving her the advantage to kill silently. Becky can open safes, doors, boxes and other things with her set of locks, apparently just a bunch of wires bent in every direction and a few keys found and stolen on her way. Having grown up in Spain the heat doesn't get on her nerves too much however she can't stand cold places. She can't run for too long at full pelt, and she lacks stamina, meaning she can get very tired when on the job. Personality and Looks Becky is a generally a cheerful girl, but she is also cautiously reserved- she hides her true feelings at times, but when agitated or serious she can come out with some smart insults and phrases that can get on one's nerves. Becky is sarcastic at times but mostly she just wants to have fun! Her real problem is that she was born with yellow fur, while yellow is her favourite colour, it doesn't really do much for camouflage and hiding. She has a scar on her left shoulder- this is why she wears long sleeved shirts and is uncomfortable about showing her shoulders, because currently, no one knows she has the scar. The way she speaks can get her into trouble- she says things bluntly. She has a slight accent, pronouncing words like 'this', 'thanks' and 'hard' as 'z'is', 's'anks' and ' 'ard'. Her belief is that if you try your best then that's the best option! She's 80cm tall, 10cm smaller than Amy and 20cm smaller than Sonic. Interaction with Others Shamus Rebane-Rybak the Fennec Fox When with Shamus, she gets irritated by him but they love nothing better than to go-kart race together, where they are equally skilled and love competing against each other. Shamus works as a policeman, so the siblings are on opposite sides of the law. Shamus constantly has to catch Becky and is very leniant when it comes to her punishments. Becky 'Scenic' the Artic FoxBecky the Fox When around each other, they refer to each other by their given nicknames/codenames, Lupin and Scenic. Lupin just loves to be around Scenic because they are partners in crime, and are very much alike, both being thieves and liking the same things. They work together on lots of things and they get on really well, and Lupin has an extremely high amount of respect for Scenic, like the older sister she never had. Lupin is almost oblivious to Scenic's 'darker' side. Raúl Alex Carriedo the Seal Becky met Raúl outside of a music arena before a rock concert, along with Kayla Adams the Lion, and have been friends ever since. She admires Raúl very much and may have a bit of a crush on him, but she'll never let on. He's a cheerful guy to be around and is always willing to help Becky and her friends when they're in a bit of a pickle, but he has a soft spot for Becky; The young fox wraps him round her little finger, almost. Kayla Adams the Lion Becky really loves Kayla's calm nature, as she's always the one Becky goes to for advice. Along with Raúl Carriedo the Seal, she met them outside a rock concert and has been friends ever since. Becky also loves Kayla's fashion and way of dress. Sugar the Hedgehog Sugar is Becky's ice skating teacher, and she has a soft spot for children so it's no wonder why her and Becky get along very well. Becky likes how Sugar listens to her constant rambling and doesn't judge her. Category:Foxes